


Narrated by Mjolnir

by starladyuhura



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starladyuhura/pseuds/starladyuhura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The plot of "Thor", narrated by Mjolnir<br/>Totally ridiculous, do not even try to make sense of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narrated by Mjolnir

SMASHSMASHSMASHSMASH  
*brr it's cold here*  
SMASHSMASHSMASH--  
Odin's here....Thor's in trouble now  
MAGIC  
MIDGARD  
haha Thor until you're *worthy* I'm not moving  
sciencesciencesciencesience   
ha! puny mortals have no idea how I work  
wait Thor has a gIrLfRiEnD?!?!?!!!!!? totes not jealous but maybe i should just budge a bit  
oH GODS wHAT IS tHAT tHING  
OKAY THOR YOU'RE WORTHY LETS GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE WE DIE  
SMASH SMASH SMASH SMASH LIGHTNING AWESOMENESS   
uh Loki??  
SMASH SMASH SMASH   
It'S all good I love you too Thor.


End file.
